Passing Notes to Pass the Time
by Kezziexx
Summary: A series of One shots; Notes/Texts from each episode between Sam and Freddie and watching the slow progression between Seddie
1. iPilot

**Well, I've seen a few like this before but i thought I'd give it a crack myself! **

* * *

_**iPilot**_

_**Chemistry- 4th period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Yo dork, cant believe you uploaded the wrong film doofus_

**Look demon I've said I'm sorry what else can i do**

_I dunno but putting ants down your pants would be a good start!_

**Why are you always so vicious! It isn't my fault**

_Because i wanna be and of course its your fault, now all the awesome kids don't get to be in the talent show loser. _

**Look lady, I've said I'm sorry and I'm sure Carly will think of some way to sort this out so just leave me alone with my equations**

_You'll be alone with your equations for the next 50 years_

**No i won't cuz it's only a matter of time before Carly realises I'm the guy for her!**

_What ever Freddimimi CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. Bye _

**Bye demon**

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**_


	2. iWant More Viewers

_**Here's the second chapter! I know took forever; but now I'm going to promise to do daily updates I've got a load ready to publish:)**_

* * *

_**iWant More Viewers**_

_**English - 1st Period**_

Sam = _Italics_ Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Sup nub wat goez on_

**Sam, I'm trying to learn**

_Srly? but Briggs is jank_

_**Don't you see the irony in your spelling; considering we're in English**_

_No. Anyhowz wats ya plan 4 da bet?_

**Why? Worried you're going to loose?**

_Nah, me & Carls hav got this. Just wanna no wat jank idea u and spence fort up._

**Well I'm not telling, because you'll steal our super awesome idea!**

_A sign?_

**What how did you...I mean no.**

_Ha! thats ur big idea, oh ur so touchin lewbs wart!_

**Whatever Puckett, now if you don't mind I'd like to learn.**

_Yeah, mama needs a nap anywayz._

**Sweet Sausage dreams.**

* * *

_**How do you like it? o.O REVIEW? maybe...Yes...Good:)**_


	3. iDream of Dance

_**Look who updated again! :D aren't you lucky ;) anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

**iDream of Dance**

**Math - 3rd Period**

Sam =_ Italics_ Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_When am I ever gonna need Math?_

**Hmm, I don't know maybe every day for the rest of your life. **

_Don't we have calculators for a reason?_

**And what if you don't have a calculator?**

_well then I'll leave it to you to work out._

**Why would I be with you?...**

_Uhm...I dunno, I'm tried we watched to many videos last night._

**Ergh yeah, I have neck cramp from how I was lying.**

_You seemed comfortable enough when you were lying on me o.O_

**What? You were lying on me!**

_No. no. I'm sure you were lying on me._

**What? as if i'd lie on a demon like you!**

_Yeah and like I'd go anywhere near a Nub like you. _

**Well then just stop talking to me.**

_Fine I will._

**Good.**

_Stop talking to me then!_

**You stop first!**

_Did you have a weird dream about dancing last night?_

**Oh good, I wasn't the only one!**

* * *

_**Lol! random? Good:D Review Yes. :)**_


	4. iLike Jake

_**Another update? Another look at how wonderful Seddie is:D**_

* * *

_**iLike Jake**_

_**History - 7th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

**What is Jake's appeal?**

_Wooh! nub you're starting a note? Mommy wouldn't like this:P  
_

**Well I just want to know why Carly's all over Jake. I mean what's he got that I don't have? -.-  
**

_Hmm...I don't know, Looks, Personality. Carly! :D_

**-.- Yeah but the dude can't sing!**

_So, what he lacks in talent he makes up for in face!_

**You can't tell me you like him aswell!**

_Nahh, not really my type. Too many girls swooning after him!_

**Maybe you can convince Carly about that?**

_Oh and me telling her he's got to many girls after her, will make her magically want to fall in love with you?_

**...Maybe.**

_Normally I look for any distraction to avoid learning but...I'm going to stop talking to you now!_

**Sam?**

**Sam!**

* * *

_**Not one of my favourite episodes. With the whole nose kiss -.- Ahh Well REVIEW! :D**_


	5. iWanna Stay With Spencer

_**:O ! :D**_

* * *

_**iWanna Stay With Spencer**_

_**Economics - 2nd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_I can't believe Carly's really leaving :(_

**I know, I don't know how I'm going to deal with not seeing her everyday, I mean I love her.**

_Will you give up on that already. Carly will NEVER love you!_

**You don't know that!**

_Ergh, you know there's one advantage to Carly leaving. I'll never have to talk to you again!_

**Wait, What?**

_Well you don't think we're still going to talk with Carly gone did you?_

**Well I don't know. Yeah I guess.**

_We're not friends our only connection is Carly and iCarly and now both are gone. _

**Oh. I guess I thought we were sort of friends. **

_Well you thought wrong._

**Want a Fat Cake?**

_Hello new best friend:D_

* * *

_**LIKE? o.O :D REVIEW! :) Pretty Please :Dx**_


	6. iNevel

**Nothing brings people together better than a good old enemy ;P Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_**iNevel**_

_**English - 3rd Period**_

Sam = _Italics_ Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Can you believe that stubrag -.-_

**I know! I don't even know how he keeps hacking the site!**

_Maybe if you weren't such a doof you'd be able to get him back!_

**I tried to hack him...he just caught me.**

_Yeah because you can't do anything right!_

**Hey I'm great with technology! this was my first mistake!**

_Need I remind you why iCarly started in the first place?_

**Ah! so you're saying I started iCarly :D**

_NO! It was my rhino Photoshop of Briggsy!_

**No, you just said iCarly started in the first place because I uploaded the wrong video!**

_I will hurt you with butter -.-_

**Butter?**

_and a sock._

**No one can get hurt from butter and a sock**

_Wait till lunch boy...You're gonna get it._

**I think i might go home for lunch :S**

* * *

_**What you peoples think? lol! If I'm honest I really really hate Nevel. Like not just cuz he's Jank to the iCarly Crew just the whole Ora about him, he makes me what to punch myself. His voice and mannerisms. I just...GRR! **_

_**Make me happy && REVIEW! :D **_


	7. iScream on Halloween

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING & REVIEWING. You guys are awsum :')x**

* * *

_**iScream on Halloween**_

_**Spanish - 5th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Mwhahaha! Happy Halloween Fredlumps_

**Yeah yeah, Happy Halloween Puckett -.-**

_I can't wait for iCarly tonight! Mama gonna get me some ghosts!_

**Ghosts don't exist. What's your costume?**

_Costume? What are we 5? Besides you don't need a costume your face is scary enough!_

**Oh cuz you have the face of an Angel :P**

_Well thank you for noticing Fredward :D_

**I was kidding the only person I think is beautiful is Carly!**

_Would you give up on that already dorkward Carly will NEVER LOVE YOU!_

**Just wait when I'm her second husband.**

_Second? What happened to her first?_

**Nothing you can prove!**

_Whatever. When you start crying because you're afraid of ghosts I'm sure she'll see how much of a manly man you are and run into your arms!_

**I wouldn't cry...**

* * *

**AND FINITO! oh iScream on Halloween ;) I actually really like this episode. Tis Funny ;Px**


	8. iSpy a Mean Teacher

**Miss Briggs reminds me of a Teacher I have. Apart from Miss Briggs is fictional, unfortunately My teacher is not :(**

* * *

_**iSpy a Mean Teacher**_

_**Computer Science - 1st Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_ERGH! He's so boring!_

**You're only saying that because you don't know anything about computers**

_I know if I throw one at you it'd hurt!_

**Do you think he's this boring when he's at home?**

_I don't know and don't wanna know, not after the Briggs fiasco!_

**Hey we ended up getting our most viewers ever!**

_Yeah thanks to Carly's quick thinking! We nearly got booed off the web thanks to your big clunky hoofs!_

**The platforms are heavy!**

_Whatever shorty! Remind me one day I'll have to introduce you to puberty!_

**I'm going to ignore you now.**

_Good luck with that I stole your mouse!_

**SAM!**

* * *

**I didn't like this episode because there was a lot! of Creddie however, I do want the Pie-Cam :D hehehe!:D REVIEW!**


	9. iWill Date Freddie

**I'm so sorry! I couldn't upload yesterday because there was something wrong with my computer it just wouldn't connect to the internet! So I'm sorry but it will continue with an update everyday! I know I'm lovely aren't I:Dx**

* * *

_**iWill Date Freddie**_

_**Biology - 4th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_So...How was your date with Valerie?_

**Good, we went Ice-skating :D**

_You know I don't trust her_

**WHY?**

_Because she's into you._

**So because she's into me she's untrustworthy?**

_I just think we need to keep an eye on her, I think she's got a motive..._

**Oh because it's impossible for a girl to be into me?**

_I didn't say that but...Yes._

**You know many girls are into me!**

_Please. You've got a face even your batty mother struggles to love!_

**THAT'S OFFENSIVE!**

_Oh and I've always cared that I've offended you!_

**And when was your last boyfriend Sam? Oh 5th! grade! **

_I've chosen to be single!_

**No it's not the fact you have a hideous! personality!**

**Sam?**

**Sam?**

**Sam, I'm sorry I didn't mean it.**

_Whatever dorkward but don't come running to me with your copy of the notebook and a box of Kleenex when the crazy cloud has cleared from her eyes and she dumps your sorry butt._

**Okay:/...**

_...What did you get for question 8b nub?_

* * *

_**This has been my FAVOURITE! chapter to write so far:) I really liked his argument...I dunno just sort of seems like something they would said to each other. Please let me know if you think they're being OOC I HATE! when they're out of character and I try ever so hard! lol:)**_

_**Did you know: If you press Review you will make the author happy? You didn't well try it it really works! :D**_


	10. iWant a World Record

**I'm not a fan of this episode, I find it rather depressing although it is funny:)**

* * *

_**iWant a World Record**_

_**Algebra 2 - 5th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Frednub you've got my book and I want it back!_

**I don't think I'd ever see the day Sam Puckett would say that!**

_If you don't give it me back, you won't live to see anything, so If you're done drooling over your nerd section, I want it back!  
_

**I wasn't...drooling**

_You still have spit on your chin :P_

**...anyway thanks to me! we're going to get a world record!**

_Thanks to you? it's my book!_

**You didn't look at anything else in the book but a Fat Priest!**

_Not just a Fat Priest but the WORLDS FATTEST PRIEST! _

**You have problems**

_So does your mother, your face and your personality_

**Just for that I'm not giving you the book back**

_..._

**It's in my locker I'll get it as soon as class ends, please don't kill me.**

* * *

_**I not going to lie, this is like chapter 10 or over 100...I'm scared guys...SCARED!:S lol:) REVIEW!**_


	11. iRue the Day

**I really love this episode but mainly because I LOVE! the Plain white T's :)**

* * *

_**iRue the Day**_

_**Study Hall - 4th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_I'm going to kill Nevel! The Plain White T's on iCarly could of been HUGE! for us!_

**Well Carly said she has a plan**

_Yeah well she had to since your genius idea didn't work!_

**I said I was sorry and I think the bruises from the old lady beating is punishment enough!**

_Ha! I'm going to have to get that ladies number, she was cool :)_

**Sam! do you always have to be mean to me!**

_Yes. You're a nub, I'm the nub defeater! It's my destiny..._

**I thought your destiny was to be an invisible ninja?**

_Mama's awesome, I have multiple destiny's, unlike you, you have one. To live with your batty mother forever!_

**Well then Carly will have to move in with us!:D...wait...**

_Freddoof, that doesn't make it sound cool! and CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!_

**You know i hope Nevel never stops messing with iCarly then I never have to speak to you again!**

_Like wise never having to see your face again would be the happiest person in the world!_

**Then I'm not going to speak to you!**

_Good!_

**...I hope they play Hey There Delilah :)**

_Dude there best song is totally Our Time Now!_

* * *

_**Because I love how Sam & Freddie have always argued and then the next second they're best friends :') I want that relationship with a boyfriend. I have it with my best friends but no lads...I want Freddie :( lol :) REVIEW! :D**_


	12. iPromise Not to Tell

_**I have problems with this episode, Carly I understand would be nervous & upset that Sam changed her grade but at the same time, I would be grateful that my friend had done that for me because she had done it under good intentions what do you think? anyway...**_

* * *

_**iPromise Not to Tell**_

_**Spanish - 2nd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Sup Nubzola_

**I'm not talking to you Sam. 1. You made me a liar and 2. You still owe me $40!**

_You forgot, you're also my accomplice  
_

**But I didn't help you!**

_If I'm going down I'm bring you with me! :P_

**But...ergh! You're such a demon!**

_Hey if you were so cruddy at gym then I wouldn't of had anything to change and you'd of got your 40 bucks...maybe...probably not._

**I'm not that bad at gym**

_a D! Come on Fredweak, I skip 110% of the gym lessons and still get a B average. Mama's a king on the weights! :D_

**You missed Math the day they taught percentages did you? and a B! YOU'VE GOT A B? Before or after! you changed some of your grades?**

_Before Frednard! Now I'm getting an A :)_

**If anyone finds out Sam we're going to be in serious chizz!**

_Chillax no-ones going to find out so relax, you've got a C+ in gym and Mama's got no summer school! It's all good!_

**...I'm not weak.**

_Really? wanna arm wrestle?_

**I can't...hurt my arm...not up to full strength**

_Sure! whatever nub..._

* * *

_**Not gunna lie, I kept re-writing this one...and I'm still! not satisfied:/ I always have to go over it in my head with Sam and Freddie's voices and image how it would go if it's in character and I dunno this is the best I could work it...REVIEW, tell me what you thought!**_


	13. iAm Your Biggest Fan

_**I'm so sorry! I've been so busy, I've had my 6th form induction days and then I had my prom, and then I had my prom after party which meant on Saturday I didn't wake up til 6pm and then I went to the Prom after party party! but I'm here now! enjoy:)**_

* * *

_**iAm Your Biggest Fan**_

_**Economics - 3rd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Fredwart! Mandy's driving me insane!_

**I know! Why won't she leave she's just too obsessed!**

_I'm serious I think she's the only person who could put me in a Mental Hospital!_

**She's in my Tech theatre class and all she did was QUACK! Quaked right in my ear!**

_Why can't we just tell her to take a hike?_

**Because that's rude!**

_Nub like I care if I'm rude!_

**Well Carly and I do, Obviously Carly has more class!**

_I have oodles of class, I have 7 a day 5 days a week that's over 40 classes! and I go to most of them_

**You've been skipping Math again haven't you?**

_Whatever Fredlump, you're a stalker you must know how to get rid of them!_

**I am not a stalker!**

_Sure. Because peering out your peep hole waiting for Carly is so non-stalkerish_

**I don't look out it looking for her. I just happen to enjoy looking at the hallway.**

_You're a freaky little boy_

**You're weirder than Mandy!**

_Not possible, look she's waving through the door!_

**Has she got masks of our faces?**

* * *

_**I do love this episode, Mandy makes me laugh but I want to kill her! lol! I really hope she's in like the last episode! (and she gets with Nevel ;) Mevel shipper!) but Seddie is still better:)**_


	14. iHeart Art

_**To everyone who got my little mental institution gag in the last chapter congrats:') I was hoping you'd like it:) **_

_**I LOVE THIS EPISODE! :') Especially the part where Freddie's all like "Do you wanna kiss me!" and I watch this episode now and I'm like :') oh she will. oh she will :'Dx**_

* * *

_**iHeart Art**_

_**History - 1st Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

**Hey so want to come round mine later I'll show you my galaxy wars action figure collection?**

_Sorry, I'd rather not do that at this time I have other things planned._

**Oh well what do you think of my new shoes? extra high platforms to reach tall shelves.**

_They are very...cool. -.-_

**I reckon Carly and I will have a wedding to the galaxy wars theme. You can be dressed as a red skynaut.**

_Oh like I'd come to your wedding!_

**Oh and why not Sam!**

_Because...I would more than likely be preoccupied on that day._

**Oh man I'm loving this!**

_Yeah yeah soak it up._

**My Mom's taking me to a special doctor tonight to see why I haven't grown leg hair.**

_..._

**She's got me new underpants that have Nug-Nug's face on them :)**

_Oh...how...adorable...-.-!_

**Say Sam...you're looking very pretty today :)**

_What? o.O_

**Yeah want to maybe go out for a smoothie after school ;D**

_Oh look a text from my Mom have to go home and free frothy from the shower. bye!_

* * *

_**Hehehe:) I like how confident and cocky Freddie felt in this episode:) A bit like new Freddie before obviously he became a jerk. Hope you liked it:)**_


	15. iHate Sam's Boyfriend

_**I actually hate! this episode. Jonah is a Jerk & ugly! Sam's with someone that isn't Freddie, She gets cheated on, and she isn't really even a load to be Sad; like in iParty with Victorious Carly was a load to cry a little over it but Sam had to keep her tough face and that sucks, but anyway on with the show:)...x**_

* * *

_**iHate Sam's Boyfriend**_

_**Computer Science - 7th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Freddip Why'd you do it?_

**Do what?**

_You know what I'm talking about_

**No, no I don't...**

_Really so the fact that Jonah was transferred out of all the classes I was suppose to have with him today just happened by magic?_

**And why do you think it was me?**

_Because they said someone changed it all by the school computer system. You still have the access on you laptop to the school data files._

**Fine. It was me but I thought it'd be awkward having to have him in your classes**

_I'm fine. I don't a nub helping me out_

**Wow, Thanks I help you out and you call me names.**

_That's how we work!_

**I can transfer him back if you like?**

_No...but do you think you could change his gym to knitting 101?_

**I can't.**

_Why not?_

**I've already done it!**

_Dude! Wow, there's a bigger evil genius in you than I thought!_

**Hey I'm not all looks.**

_All looks? You mean all Ugly, right?_

**Sam can I at least get a thanks?**

_Ha! When have I ever said thanks for anything?_

**Yeah thought as much. Well at least he won't bother you any more.**

_Yeah did you see him walk in today? You could drive a train between his knees!_

**He won't be able to sit down for a while.**

_Thanks. Nub._

* * *

_**Finite. I really do and don't like this episode, what did you think? did you like this one? I liked it whether It's in character tho...hmm...I like to think it is but let me know if it isn't and I shall most graciously apologise! lol:D**_


	16. iHatch Chicks

_**This is actually my best friends favourite episode, she likes the chicks:) I personally think it's so funny when Freddie knocks the cup off the side! Ooh big heavy cup ;) lol enjoy!:D**_

* * *

_**iHatch Chicks**_

_**Life Science - 3rd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_So how's your great pal Duke?_

**The guy has a brain of a lettuce**

_Ahh Is Mr and Mrs Benson not getting along :(_

**It's not funny Sam, he suggested we do a study of what boogers smell like.**

_AHAHA! So your going to do a test of you breath?_

**I DON'T EAT BOOGERS!**

_Well your breath says otherwise!_

**I'm going to ignore that now, hows yours and Carly science project coming along?**

_Amazing yesterday I taught them how to Sing Opera. How do you think it's going, their eggs. They don't do alot._

**You know there's no reason to be Sarcastic I was just asking.**

_Oh really?_

**I don't know why I ever reply to these notes**

_Because I'm corrupting your nubby little brain!_

**At least I have a brain!**

_Want me to beat them out of you!_

**...No...**

_Want I thought Fredloser._

* * *

_**Ok, I really don't like this one it's horrible && I PROMISE! I'll make it up to you tomorrow It's Just I've had a tooth extracted today so I'm not in the best condition. Sorry...Review, if you want...I wouldn't recommend it.**_


	17. iDon't Want to Fight

_**I apologise for again! missing a day uploading, I live in rural England when our internet goes down we're screwed until they can be bothered to send someone out and fix it! Anyway:) To make it up tomorrow I will upload 2! chapters, Yes aren't I lovely:) Anyway onwards and outwards!**_

* * *

_**iDon't Want to Fight**_

_**History - 2nd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

**So...You want to make up with Carly yet?**

_Look Dork until she realises I'm right! and apologies I'm not talking to her!_

**But you're best friends**

_Try were._

**Come on Carly's just upset because she worked hard on the shirt**

_Obviously you'd take her side!_

**I'm not taking her side  
**

_So you think I'm right?_

**I didn't say that.**

_I'm done talking to you now!_

**Come on Sam, I just don't want you guys to fight!**

_Well then try convincing her I'm right! She wanted to go to the concert!_

**Yeah but you didn't have to take someone else!**

_Why? It was awesome! We got a 3 hour encore!_

**That's besides the - 3 hour! encore? seriously?**

_Yeah, they even played their new single they haven't released yet!_

**Wow! how come you didn't invite me?**

_Because I would presume you're on Carly's side_

**Well I'm not your both acting ridiculous! You need to make up or I'll make you make up!**

_Ooh what you going to do. Change the white balance so we have orange skin?_

**...Maybe...**

_You're such a dork sometime it makes me emotional._

**THAT'S DISRESPECTFUL!**

* * *

_**Hope you liked this one!:D Tomorrow morning I'll upload iPromote Techfoot && Then in the afternoon iGet Detention :D REVIEW :)X**_


	18. iPromote Techfoot

_**Here you go new Chapter as promised! and there will be another one later today:) I'm currently working on this and another Multi-Chapter called 'The Audience Asks' Its much angstier and with more drama. Check it out:) and I'm also In the progress of a really. long One shot. Which I've had the Idea for, forever.**_

* * *

_**iPromote Techfoot**_

_**Study Hall - 4th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_My feet are cold._

**Well you can put on your techfoots and they'll be nice and toasty. ON FIRE.**

_Yeah they are pretty Jank._

**If we don't stop promoting them no-one will ever watch iCarly again!**

_Yeah but I don't want to get sued and loose Sonya._

**Yeah would would make you pie then**

_Don't. Joke about Pie. -.-_

**Well maybe we can tell them the problems with the shoes**

_You think that'll work._

**If it doesn't then you can get then with that sock of butter you had.**

_Ahh the Butter Sock. :D_

**You have an unhealthy attachment to that thing**

_You have an unhealthy attachment to your mother._

**I do not.**

_Really so how many times has she texted you today?_

**None, she knows to respect my privacy**

_Really because according to your phone it's been 8_

**You stole my phone!**

* * *

_**iGet Detention will be up later:Dx**_


	19. iGet Detention

_**And As promise 2 in one day to apologise for my internet being down!**_

* * *

_**iGet Detention**_

_**English - 7th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_You got detention yet, Freddork?_

**No! It doesn't matter how bad I am the teacher don't give me detention.**

_Seriously? What have you done?_

**Well I've stolen a stapler.**

_A stapler. -.-_

**And I called Mr Buttburn. Mr ButtStern, get it because he's strict.**

_Buttburn is already a joke of a name, you didn't need to go and make a good joke lame._

**Hey It was a good joke!**

_It came from you it couldn't possibly be a good joke._

**I'm funny!**

_Yeah, Funny looking._

**Maybe I'm just too good of a bad boy to get caught.**

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh please don't! I don't think I'll be able to ever stand up straight! You. A bad boy? Please!_

**I can be bad! **

_Then get detention nub!_

**I'm trying I don't get how you can get it so easily**

_Years of practice. I'm just a master. :)_

**Well watch Miss Lindsey try and write on the board, then you'll see who's bad.**

_Why, what did you do remove all the ink from her pens.  
_

**Maybe...**

_-.- I'm going to detention on my own._

* * *

_**Ok, how was that? I oddly found this chapter really! easy to write maybe it was because it's terrible:S I really like this episode. Especially when Sam pushes Freddie off the window when he's trying to get in lol! Next Episode is iStakeout. A personal favourite because of the bet:D REVIEW!**_


	20. iStakeout

_**And I'm back! I know I gave you to yesterday but It'll only be one everyday, I don't like uploading more than once aday I think it's too quick doesn't give people enough time to read, and I know mine are short but you get what I'm saying. Anyway This is one of my favourite episodes of the first series! I even wrote a one shot about how it could of changed everything! lol Check it out It's called 'iCarly What If Story Challenge The Tattoo Bet' ANYWAY. On with the story.**_

* * *

_**iStakeout**_

_**Chemistry - 1st Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Sup nubzola, so howz ma face?_

**Sam do you know how much I have to lie to my Mom about this?**

_Well you could just fess up!_

**Do you want to see her explode!**

_YES!_

**You know you're worse than those cops!**

_No ones worse than those cops. The little boy ain't one of my chicken wings!_

**Sam...You didn't kill the boy did you?**

_No. One more arrest and I'm back in Juvie!_

**...Really?**

_Don't try it Fredifer. I'd have your body buried before your psycho mother could pick up her phone!_

**My Mom will bury my body if she finds the tattoo!**

_Just get it removed! The whining is just getting annoying now._

**Do you know how painful having a tattoo is?**

_Yes, Mwhahahaha! I think you just like having me on your skin! _

**Hardly! a constant reminder of my tormentor!**

_Hey I'm a busy girl. I can't always be there so I leave...reminders._

**I think we need a new bet consequence.**

_You mean like having a usual? Oh I have a good one._

**Nothing Illegal.**

_Oh. I don't know then._

**I have an idea.**

_It'll be lame._

**You don't know! It's actually really good.**

_Ok, nub. What is it?_

**Ok. The loser! has to eat a worm! sandwich! :D**

_-.- What are you 5? I've eaten loads of worm sandwiches in pre-school just because I was hungry._

**I think it's good! but my Mom would probably have a fit.**

_How about Loser has to have the faucet stuck down there pants and go out in public so it looks like they've wazzed themselves!_

**and we make that the usual?**

_Doesn't sound Sammish enough...how about the Yoosh_

**The Yoosh, alright.**

_Ok new bet. I bet I can get Mrs Briggs to give you detention!_

**WHAT? No Sam! I don't want to take that bet!**

_:D too late! wait till next period!_

* * *

_**Ok, I enjoyed writing this chapter:D It was fun and rather easy...I hope that isn't equating to bad!:S I'm getting in to a real flow at this!:) Next chapter tomorrow! Enjoy:Dxx REVIEWx**_


	21. iMight Switch Schools

_**So I've been thinking about how likely Seddie is to be endgame I'm pretty confident I'd say 8/10 what about you? Tell me in REVIEW :Dx**_

* * *

_**iMight Switch Schools**_

_**Computer Science - 4th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Dude, we can't let Carly leave._

**I know! but what can we do! She wants to meet with the principal of Briarwood!**

_If she gets in iCarly is finished._

**Why do you say that? She'd just be going to different school not leaving the country.**

_No, but she's going to make all new friends she'll forget about us._

**She won't forget me, I'm her neighbour**

_She's trying to forget you now!_

**Is not! Carly is my best friend!**

_Yeah but I'm Carly's best friend!_

**We're both Carly's best friend!**

_I hate you._

**Well I hate you too!**

_Ergh! We need to make sure Carly stays! for your sake._

**My sake? **

_She bribes me with fried chicken to not kill you._

**Sam! Come on we're friends!**

_We're not friends dipthong! We're enemies!_

**Fine then we're...Frienemies. **

_Frienemies? Ok. We need to make sure Carly stays, I'll go insane if I have to put up with your dorkiness._

* * *

_**Ok? I don't no...I like this episode first time Seddie really team up! next episode Seddie bet ;) Hope you like it:) REVIEW:Dx**_


	22. iFence

_**I like this episode...sort of. It's difficult to like it when there is such little Seddie apart from the bet but the middle of the episode is basically Seddie free. Understand my pain? lol:) Ok. Continuing**_

* * *

_**iFence**_

_**Math - 6th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

**So how you coming along with the book?**

_Fine nub. It's great. Not as good as boogie bear._

**You haven't started it yet have you?**

_I'm starting it tonight. I just have to find someone to read it to me._

**Can you read?**

_No our dozens of notes are just magically zapped in to my brain. Dork._

**Oh...yeah. You know how many notes we have?**

_So I hear you have to fence some kid?_

**Yeah, Doug Toder.**

_Cool now I know the name to write on the card._

**Card?**

_Yeah the one to go with the flowers I send him to congratulate him on kicking your butt!_

**I think I can beat this guy!**

_You couldn't beat your way out of a paper bag!_

**...could too.**

* * *

_**OK. That was crap. I'm so going to make it up 2 you with the next 3 chapters because then it's SEASON 2! my 2nd favourite season!:Dx**_


	23. iCarly Saves TV

_**I'm. not. a. fan. of. this. episode! but lets give it ago!**_

* * *

_**iCarly Saves TV**_

_**Biology - 4th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_I'm so bored! a week ago we got pulled out of this lesson!_

**Yeah and then 4 days ago you got fired!**

_Still got paid tho, and I didn't get a rat puking on me for it!_

**Ergh! Carly told you**

_Yeah also heard you quit!_

**Guy wanted me to clean out his toilet!**

_But you could of been reunited with your twin!_

**Well lets hope you don't have a twin! The world might implode!**

_Ha! If only you knew :)_

**What?**

_Don't worry about it._

**I'm more confused in this conversation than in the material**

_:O the nerd doesn't understand something!_

**I'm not a nerd and well duhh I missed out a week of class**

_So did I but I'm not struggling!_

**That's because you're napping on the table using your textbook as a pillow and passing notes!**

_And it's not a struggle at all._

**I'm going to ignore you now otherwise I'll fall completely behind!**

_Yes and I'm going to nap otherwise I'm going to fall behind on sleep!_

* * *

_**FINITE, I'm watching the Olympic Opening Ceremony:) COME ON BRITAIN! Our Ceremony kicked Chinas behind ;) But Their Fireworks were awesome! :Dx**_


	24. iWin a Date

_**I really like this episode it's pretty funny although I feel bad for Sam because Reuban is proper weird:S**_

* * *

_**iWin a Date**_

_**Algebra - 1st Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_How's your girlfriend? o.O_

**How's your boyfriend? :D**

_-.- Reuben is sending me bonkers! He somehow got hold of my number! and keeps texting me his Martian speak!_

**You mean your blueberry lamp is under the shelf can?**

_I just texted Shannon your phone number and gave her your class schedule_

**SAM! **

_So yet again I win_

**Sam, she's already stalking me at lunch I don't need her outside everyone of my classes, How about I text Reuben your class scheduel?**

_You wouldn't._

**Oh wouldn't I?**

_If you do. Then I'll tell Carly about the time you where snooping in her room._

**How did you know about that?**

_I didn't until you just told me :D_

**You should marry Reuben he's the only person who will ever love you.**

_You should marry Shannon now, in case she gets glasses, sees your face and explodes!_

**I hate you.**

_I hate you too._

* * *

_**So that's that I'll upload iHave a Lovestruck Teacher tomorrow, hope you liked this. REVIEW:D x**_


	25. iHave a Lovesick Teacher

_**This episode is certainly weird, Miss Ackerman does scare me. And Freddie Drooling ;)**_

* * *

_**iHave a Lovesick Teacher**_

_**Geography - 5th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

**I don't want to go to History**

_You don't want to go? Try washing a car in 30 degrees!_

**Have you heard she's doing another pop quiz?**

_WHAT? I need your book!_

**You're not going to write on your stomach again are you?**

_Well unless you want to do the quiz for me! now hand the book over nub!_

**No I'm using it to study now! I heard if you fail you have to spend the weekend cleaning gum from under the tables! :S**

_That's it give the book now! I am not spending my sleep days in school!_

**Fine. If only we could just keep this lesson going :(**

_...I have an idea :)_

**Oh no...I never like your ideas, Sam.**

_If we get in trouble and get sent to the principals office we will miss class! I'm a genius!_

**And then we get in trouble with Principal Franklin**

_Too late! I'm going to throw your history book at Mr Howard! _

**But Sam the book has my name in it.**

_I know! :D_

* * *

_**And here ends Season 1. Season 2 now:D**_


	26. iSaw Him First

_**SEASON 2! :D My 2nd favourite season, and I do like this episode, I sort of hate how Carly acts in this episode when she's going on about asking Shane out. I dunno just erks me yanno and I dunno her kissing him at the end I think is totally out of line! He's in a bodycast! Lay off. Ok...Rant over, but be warned Carly annoys me alot in this season so be prepared for rants!**_

* * *

_**iSaw Him First**_

_**Trigonomity - 3rd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

**How was your date with Shane?**

_Great :) We got a smoothie and he told me I have a cute nose!_

**I don't get what you guys see in him, We're exactly the same!**

_Except Shane is HOT!_

**I'm hot!**

_You wouldn't be hot even if you were on fire._

**You know I've gone through puberty!**

_Oh wow you have a man voice! So does my Aunt Bertha_

**Does she smoker?**

_No..._

**Well what plan do you have to get Shane now you're in a little competition?**

_I've got ideas, this is mama we're talking about, I'm a master of ideas! mamas gunna get some Shane lips._

**...I heard he shaves his legs!**

_At least he has leg hair!_

**He's more into AV than me!**

_Then he can set up my printer :)_

**He doesn't eat Pork. **

_If thats true. Carly can have him_

* * *

_**AND THE FIRST OF SEASON 2 is over. I really like this episode , the bit where Freddie puckers his lips slightly when looking at Sam behind the kissing booth. and when she's like not for 9 billion dollars, I'm like sure Sam, Sure! give it 2 seasons you'll think differently!**_


	27. iStage an Intervention

_**This is the episode I officially started to hate Carly. When Sam gets that text "from the senior" and Carly goes over and basically dobbs her in, I feel that's so out of line. It really annoys me, I actually scream at the tele when ever this is on. This. This episode is the first one that made me hate Carly, but there are others to come. lol!**_

* * *

_**iStage an Intervention**_

_**Spanish - 3rd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

**So, how was your date with Gary Wolf?**

_Great! We got some food at the lunch court, played at the arcade but I don't think it's going to work out...Not my type._

**Really?**

_Yeah, too into himself you know_

**I know you didn't meet him at the mall.**

_Carly tell you?_

**Not exactly...**

_Then how do you know?_

**'Hey Sam, you seem like a really cool chick, meet me at the Crownridge Mall, and we can hang out - Gary Wolf' Sound familiar?**

_YOU SENT THE TEXT!_

**It was to get you back for trying to convince me I was 'Cursed'**

_I WAITED FOR AN HOUR! IN THE RAIN! _

**You destroyed my bike!**

_How did you know!_

**Well, I saw you taking my bike apart, and then last night Carly came round and told me.**

_Carly, told you?_

**Well yeah! and then I told her about the text!**

_So, she knew! that you sent me a text and still allowed me to wait in the rain! for an HOUR! and when I went to her place. SOAKING wet, and I told her Gary stood me up, She failed to mention YOU SET ME UP!_

**Sorry?**

_Save it dorkward._

**I'm sorry I didn't think! I'll buy you lunch!**

_Oh you're buying me lunch but I'm still not talking to you!_

**Sam, I'm really sorry.**

**Sam...**

**SAM!**

**Bacon flavoured bubble gum?**

_Give it now. Nub._

* * *

_**Ok! This is a slightly aggressive but this episode just really pisses me off! I mean not only does Carly dob her BEST friend in! but she allows her to be set up && Laughs about it! It's one thing to mess with Freddie by turning his shorts pink but it's a whole nother to actually play with someones emotions like that. It's out of line and Sam was so excited aswell. GRR! I'm getting annoyed again lol! Anyway. Long story short. Hate Carly. REVIEW lol:)Xx**_


	28. iOwe You

_**I am not really bothered by this episode it's one of those I can take and leave, it's a good Sam episode but I dunno, not one of the best, I do however like a gif, that's been going around.**_

* * *

_**Sam (in this episode) says - If I have to work, I may aswell work around something I love.  
Then in iPear Store - Freddie gets a job at the Pear store, and then so does Sam ;) **_

_**Cuz if she's going to get a job, It may aswell be around something she loves ;) Anyway Enjoy**_

* * *

_**iOwe You**_

_**Study Hall - 6th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

**How's working? :)**

_Oh you're so funny! Do you know what I find funny? Punching you in the head!_

**I was just asking, I've never had a job before!**

_Because no-one would hire you, your face would scare the customers away!_

**Watch! When I get a job at the pear store I'm going to be a great employee!**

_If you work for Pear, Gibby will run a restaurant in the school basement!_

**The school doesn't have a basement...**

_Exactly._

**I'm going to be so happy when I get my half of the $526! you owe me and Carly! You'll be serving chilli for a LONG time!**

_I'm so going to hurt you, and then serve you in the chilli nub._

**You wouldn't serve me in chilli.**

_True. I bet you'd taste jank._

**It's a shame they didn't put you in Juvie for getting the money from those kids!**

_Ah I've been Juvie. No big._

**How are you not in prison.**

_Give it a few days. _

**What happening in a few days?**

_You keep annoying me, I'm going to beat you with a bat._

* * *

_**And finished, as I said I'm not a big fan of this episode it's neither here nor there. I can take it or leave it no real great Seddie and no big, big laughs. but I hope you like this next episode iHurt Lewbert. I do! like that episode:D**_


	29. iHurt Lewbert

_**I like this episode there is just this scene near the end, after Freddie 'falls' down the stairs and Sam and Carly are holding him up they just smile at each other and keep missing the smile until they meet and they smile, and it's not just a Seddie moment. It's Jathan aswell. And it was this exact episode that In my head I said the actors should totally! go out. I still am a HARDCORE Jathan Shipper. Also I hate madisen lol! anyway continuing.**_

* * *

_**iHurt Lewbert**_

_**Math - 2nd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Hows your new DADDY doing_

**Shut it Puckett. He's not my new Daddy my Moms just looking after him**

_Sure, I bet she's kissing him better right now!_

**Sam! THATS GROSS!**

_Ha when you send your christmas card to people it'll say from Lewbert, Crazy, Fredweird and the wart!_

**My Mom is not interested in Lewbert!**

_Yeah and Carly is desperately in love with you!_

**She just doesn't know it yet!**

_Your so in denial I bet you live in Utah_

**You really need to pay attention in Geography**

_Hey I know where America is that all I need to know!_

**Where?**

_Next to Canada and Mexico_

**Which is?**

_I dunno neighbours with China. What do I look like a map?_

**Atlas.**

_Are you going to be a flower girl or bridesmaid when your Mom and Lewbert get married!_

**SAM!**

* * *

_**Sorry this is so short, If you haven't already heard. Jennettes New show, will be a spin off from iCarly it'll be called Sam & Cat starring Jennette & Ariana. & I HATE THE IDEA! I feel like it's going to end up like Joey (The spin off from friends) & Just cheapen the character. I can't see why Dan doesn't let iCarly finish with dignity and not keep dragging it out and making us hate the characters. Noah is also getting a spin-off called Gibby. Because apparently they're incapable of thinking of new Characters. **_

_**So basically due to Jennettes new spin-off, It makes Seddie an impossible endgame, because Nathan is off to do a movie. So no more Freddie. So. There won't be a seddie canon, and that Kills me. I don't know if I'm going to be able to continue with iCarly anymore. I'll keep watching but the last chapter of this which would be iGoodbye, probably won't be uploaded because I'd be too sad. Just a warning. Tell me what you think because honestly. I HATE THIS! Cat i don't like anyway she's too 1 dimensional, and Cat in my mind I would have thought would be EVERYTHING Sam hates, but according to Dan apparently not. But now I'm going to sit in self-pity and continue. CONTINUE crying.**_

_Btw. I wrote this chapter really upset, and with no! inspiration. SORRY._


	30. iGo to Japan

_**iGo to Japan. Funny. Seddie hug & argument. WHAT MORE CAN I ASK FOR...Seddie kiss but that'll come a bit later :) lol btw I the Audience Asks new chapter will be up on Tuesday! :D**_

* * *

_**iGo to Japan**_

_**Health Class - 3rd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Ergh a week ago we were in Japan and now we're stuck in class!_

**When we got back to America you said you were never leaving again because Japan sucked!**

_Yeah didn't mean I wanted to go to school and Japan did suck_

**We won the iWeb Award!**

_We also got kidnapped and then ditched in the middle of nowhere and had to walk miles!_

**NO. Carly and I walked miles while we carried! you.**

_Walked got Carried. we all ended up covered in mud!_

**Yeah. Do you know how many baths my Mom made me take**

_Ha! well when we got to the hotel after jumping out the plane you had to take 4 tick baths so..._

**It was 3! and it was a nice hotel. The check-in lady thought me and Carly were married.**

_Was she blind?_

**No, she must agree me and Carly make a cute couple! Maybe that's where we'll go for our honeymoon**

_Just make sure you'll have a room for your Mommy to tag along! and that your night-light works!_

**I don't have a night-light!**

_Yes you do. I broke it in Japan!_

**YOU BROKE IT!**

_What did little Baby Benson have to sleep in Mommy's bed!_

**I'm glad I ate one of your fat cakes!**

_YOU DID WHAT?!_

**Nothing!**

_Oh. You're going to pay._

* * *

_**Sorry it was late, my parents have been having...marital issues so I've done my up-most to stay out of the house to avoid arguments so I haven't had a chance to get to my computer. **_

_**Also! Dan has said he wants Nathan Kress to appear in Jennette's new show Sam and Cat so they can continue Seddie Fun...SO TWEET NATHAN! & Beg him to return as Freddie Benson! Also Follow me: Kezziixx**_


	31. iPie

_**I'm not exactly bothered by this episode one of those take it or leave it, Although I do love there argument in the back-room :') Who doesn't love a Seddie argument?**_

* * *

_**iPie**_

_**Computer Science - 6th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_I want PIE!_

**We all want pie Spencer promised to take us to Gallinis on Saturday  
**

_But I want pie now!_

**Well then you'll have to go yourself and get some**

_Buy me pie?_

**No! I'm not going to buy you pie!**

_Well you owe me If it hadn't of been for me we wouldn't have pie to enjoy!_

**For you?! I found them!**

_No! I pushed you into the computer therefore I found them!_

**We pushed each-other into the computer so we both found them!**

_Well then I accept your offer to buy me Pie as a thank you for my service to you Fredloser!_

**I'm not buying you pie! you wouldn't share!**

_Then buy your owe piece!_

**Like you'd leave my piece alone**

_I let you have a piece before didn't I._

**Yeah while you, Spencer and Carly went all creepy mode and took video!**

_Well it makes a change for Carly to stalk you rather than the other way round_

**I don't stalk Carly.**

_Yeah and you're also funny!_

**I am funny!**

_Really because Baby Stephanie would disagree nub!_

**Yeah well she's a baby. What does she know!**

_Well she knows I'm funny and you're not, so 2 things more than you._

* * *

_**I'M SO SO SORRY! my laptop broke :S but it's fixed now so no problem now:)**_

_**What do you think? ok...terrible. Again I wasn't a big fan of the episode it was sort of here nor there. **_

_**Do you think I should change my pen-name? I feel like mine is boring:S anyway REVIEW!**_


	32. iChristmas

_**I like this episode, although the alternative Universe is pretty Cliché, but I like that Freddie pulls away from the hug when Sam walks in:)**_

* * *

_**iChristmas**_

_**Study Hall - 4th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_What do you think of Carlys dream?_

**Well you in Juvie I believe**

_Well you dating Rona is unbelievable. She's WAY to good for you!_

**Sam! Everyone hates her! You the most!**

_Yeah. But I hate you more!_

**Well I think it's crazy in any universe I'll love Carly!**

_You can love who ever you love, no-ones ever going to love you!_

**Carly is going to love me!**

_That's why she pulled away from you as soon as I walked through the door._

**She didn't pull away I did!**

_What?..._

**...I was playing hard to get.**

_Really so if she asked you out right now you'd say no so she'd want you even more._

**I said I was playing hard to get not stupid!**

_Oh no, you don't need to play stupid at all._

* * *

_**It was really difficult to right this one considering the episode being all a spell, or dream, or whatever. Next episode iKiss. One of the BEST EPISODE! First true Seddie episode!:)**_


	33. iKiss

_**The first true Seddie episode. I hope I've done it some justice :')**_

* * *

_**iKiss**_

_**Biology - 7th Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_So how's your first day back been_

**Good. No ones said anything except from this morning**

_Yeah...Dave broad_

**Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to him?**

_Something happened to him?_

**Yeah 3rd Period he was walking to class when he fell down the stairs**

_Well then he fell down the stairs, not difficult to work out Fredeisten  
_

**But yet he's been telling everyone that he was pushed...**

_Really? That is strange_

**Thank you.**

_I don't know what you're talking about_

**You know Malika; the girl with the magic tricks**

_Yeah I call her Magic Malika_

**She told me that if I needed any practice to give her a call!**

_AHAHAHAHA! Well I'd ring her fast if I were you she's going to be your only offer_

**Actually since iCarly last night 6 girls have asked me out**

_Wow! This school just keeps getting more and more desperate!_

**Or maybe I'm just desirable!**

_Yeah a guy who's never kissed anyone is so desirable_

**You can't say that any-more.**

_YOU SPOKE OF IT!_

**So...anyone said anything to you?**

_Do you know anyone in this school with a death wish?_

**Good point, Carlys been asking me what you've said to me**

_You didn't tell her?!_

**We're both still alive aren't we?**

_Something has been buggin me_

**How to spell 'bugging'?**

_I will put another fish in your locker!_

**Do you know Gibbys kept my handcuffs and says he "needs" them**

_The shirtless freak does need them because it's the only way he can keep a girl near him for longer than a second_

**Yeah...he is weird. Anyway you wanted to ask something**

_Yeah..._

**Well?**

_What's the answer to 1a?_

**You're only on 1a! I'm on 12c**

_Well not all of us are nubby geeks like you!_

* * *

_**Ok, I was going to have Sam ask Freddie why he never asked Carly to kiss him, but. I dunno, something told me that Sam just wouldn't be ready to ask in case she didn't like the answer, so I might save it for a future episode, iThink they kissed, the Seddie arc. But I do hope you liked this one? Review.**_


	34. iGive Away a Car

_**So it's iCarly week here in England :') Non-Stop iCarly on Nick to build up to the new iCarly iToe Fat Cakes (Already seen all the new episodes but it's new in England) but the order is weird we've had iGo One Direction but not iBalls! and now we're having iToe Fat Cakes and I'm like WHAT?! ATM I'm watching iThink They Kissed. I really do believe Carly over reacted!**_

* * *

_**iGive Away a Car**_

_**Algebra - 2nd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_I want a car._

**Like anyone would give you a licence**

_I'll have you know I'm a great driver!_

**You're 14! you can't drive**

_I can't drive. LEGALLY._

**Sam!**

_Oh you're really surprised I've done something illegal_

**...Yeah i suppose. But I still wouldn't trust you behind a wheel **

_Well then I'll just have to wait till you get your licence and make you my chauffeur_

**I'm not driving you around**

_What afraid Mommy won't let you get a car_

**My Mom doesn't control me!**

_So you choose to take daily tick baths?_

**Ok fine, so she controls me a little, but I'll be 16 she won't be able to stop me**

_Well then you need to get a hat_

**Why?**

_To be my chauffeur_

**I'll only drive you around if you pay for my gas**

_HA!_

**Yeah it even sounded stupid in my head**

_I think I'll call you Geoffrey._

**Seriously?**

_You prefer Jennifer?_

**Geoffrey works.**

* * *

_**Not my favourite episode, funny. Nevel (who i love to hate) I can't help but feel like if Carly had just kissed him from day one, like 6 times she wouldn't be bothered with him now yanno? lol. And i mean COME ON! It's not like she's too protective over her lips, how many guys she kissed in the show? But anyway REVIEW!**_


	35. iRock the Vote

_**iRock The Vote**_

_**History - 3rd Period**_

Sam =_ Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_How was the music video?_

**I got like 5 seconds of footage because he kept stopping for a make up re-touch!**

_Wow, what a priss!_

**He shouted at a puppy!**

_And you didn't beat him with a brick?!_

**Well you decided not to show up**

_You picked a horrible dress_

**You and Carly had to look hotter than you usally do**

_...Did you just call me hot?_

**What? No.**

_You just said Me and Carly had to look hotter than we usally do_

**Yeah, I meant Carly. Carly had to look hotter than she usally does.**

_You said my name._

**Well you can't be in shorts and Carly looking all hot it'd throw it all off...**

_Yeah whatever nub, just don't get all crushing on mama. I'll break your thumbs._

**Don't worry I'll NEVER love you.**

_I'll never love you._

**I Hate you.**

_Hate you too. _

**Demon.**

_Nub_

**Lazy**

_HOBKNOCKER_

**SAM!**

* * *

_**I'm so so so sorry it's late! I've just got back to school, and 3 days in it's killing me! I promise I'm going to update as much as physically possible! because my plan is to upload iGoodbye on the night iGoodbye Lauches! so. lots of work! but i'll do it! So keep with me new chapter 2morrw PROMISE! **_

_**REVIEW**_


	36. iMeet Fred

_**Heyy, I'm back said you'd get one today! and you'll get one tomorrow! I will keep uploaded one everyday even if it kills me! I will! enjoy.**_

* * *

_**iMeet Fred**_

_**Health Class - 3rd Period**_

Sam = _Italics _Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Fred Murderer!_

**Sam that was a week ago, he's back now and he was never really gone!**

_Still killed an innocent internet celebrity!_

**Well it's easy to do it to you, just take away a fat cake!**

_I will beat you with another tennis racket!_

**My Mom still can't get the blood! out of that shirt!**

_Well you looked like a nubby bumble bee so I did you a favour!_

**Some favour I can't lift my arm above my waist**

_Well that'll make your stupid little bow and arrow club difficult_

**How'd you know I was back in the Junior Bow & Arrows club?**

_Carly told me_

**I haven't told Carly**

_Well then you must of told me_

**I only found out 2nd period.**

_OH MY GRAVY! I must be psyhic!_

**It was you!**

_What was me?_

**Dave Addison, captain of the Junior Bow & Arrows broke his fingers, so they asked me to back to take his place!**

_I can't be at fault for someones clumsiness!_

**They were slammed repeatedly by a locker door.**

_I'm telling you nub, maybe it was Carls!_

**Sure because Carlys that hostile.**

_Hey, you haven't seen her on a Saturday morning!_

**Ok, fine it was "Carly" do you think "Carly" could get me back in the math club?**

_I think "Carly" would say don't push your luck!_

* * *

_**So...Do you like it? I'm not a fan of the episode, mainly because I'm not a fan of Fred but I hope you liked this:) **_


	37. iLook Alike

_**Well, I like this episode if only because Sams look alike says she thinks Freddie is fitt! ;) so of course thats my trail of mind!**_

* * *

_**iLook Alike**_

_**English - 2nd Period**_

Sam = _Italics_ Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_So, do you think Carly will ever be ungrounded_

**Yeah I didn't think Spencer would actually go through with the grounding**

_He was pretty wazzed off_

**Happens when you get knocked out by a table.**

_That clip is now my computer screen saver!_

**I have it appear when he calls!**

_Well it's not like it could do any mental damage_

**He is pretty mentally damaged**

_We hitting up the groovio smoothio, Mama's got a hankering for some blueberriness!_

**Uhm...I can't.**

_Why not?_

**I have to help my mom with scrap booking**

_It's friday. Your Mom goes to see your Aunt tonight._

**Yeah...how'd you know that?**

_...I have to know your Moms schedule for optimum prank ability!_

**Yeah well I can't make it**

_And why not dorkward you owe me a smoothie!_

**No I don't**

_You owe me, I want one. technicality. Now what the really reason nub?_

**...I have a date.**

_You perfected your robot girlfriend._

**Funny! See this is why I didn't tell you.**

_Who is it?_

**...It's one of the look alikes.**

_You creep! Because you couldn't have the real Carly you went after her double?_

**No. Actually...it's Kasey.**

_MY LOOK ALIKE?!_

**Yeah...She asked me out and I said ok...**

_But...She looks like me!_

**From...certain angles. But personality she's nothing like you!**

_Oh right._

**It's not weird is it?**

_No! why would it be weird._

**Oh right well ok...**

_At least she's not ugly, from certain angles..._

**Yes, she's very pretty from certain angles...**

* * *

_**So, HAPPY iDate Sam & Freddie anniversary! We also trended Seddie Shippers Forever So, overall good day! I always loved writing this chapter! it was fun & really easy!**_


	38. iWant My Website Back

_**Not a big. fan of this episode, although Mandy & Nevel should tots get together! Mevel FTW!**_

* * *

_**iWant my Website Back**_

_**Chemistry - 6th Period**_

Sam = _Italics_ Freddie = **Bold**

* * *

_Could this week get any worse!_

**Well Mandy was our manager and now Nevel owns our site, so no.**

_Oh I meant the fact the cafeteria stopped serving tater tots._

**They found a finger nail in one of the tots!**

_It was only one!_

**You're really saying loosing Tater tots is worse than loosing iCarly.**

_NO. they're about even_

**Wow you're selfish**

_Wow you're annoying_

**At least I can think about someone other than myself**

_I can think of other people. I CHOOSE not to._

**You're more annoying than Nevel**

_You're more annoying than EVERYONE_

**Stop! we're arguing and taking our anger for Nevel out on each other**

_No, there's a lot of anger that meant for you here._

**We need to get our site back**

_Wouldn't it be easier for Carly just to kiss the little dweeb, wouldn't all our problems be gone?!_

**No. Because then he'd just want more! We just have to beat him!**

_Fine, we'll do it yours and Carly's way. THE LONG WAY. But don't blame me when he frames you for something and you end up in jail, or beaten up!_

**Frame me for something? How dresses up in the same costume as me, does something bad and I get the blame?**

_It could happen, it's how my cousin Bert's in jail._

**He was framed?**

_Oh no, he done it, but he's in jail because the other guy got framed._

**Right...Maybe we could get Mandy to become obsessed with Nevel.**

_Then they can get together and be the worlds most annoying couple!_

**Yeah Nandy.**

_Please it would obviously be Mevel!_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. it's 12:09 am writing this. I have school 2morrw. I've got to be up at 6am. I'm going to die. ENJOY:D REVIEW**_


End file.
